premonicao_chroniclesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Premonição Chronicles 3 Soundtrack
Premonição Chronicles 3 Soundtrack é a trilha sonora de fanfic Premonição Chronicles 3. Nesta página estão listadas todas as músicas que fazem parte da fanfic, sejam elas aparecendo em trechos no decorrer da história ou apenas citadas. Também está listada a trilha sonora oficial da fanfic. Oficial Internacional Link no YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnSYFBvrZLs&list=PL3LGyAT-6wyA5bYjL-cWdWX0yJdfGN9GY Link no Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/12145274247/playlist/3lRuOrC5rixfpwppA14wKu # Kids - Mikky Ekko # Help Me Close My Eyes - Those Dancing Days # The Man Comes Around - Johnny Cash # Pompeii - Bastille # Mad World - Gary Jules # Spanish Sahara - Foals # Take Me To Church - Hozier # Bloody Mary - Lady Gaga # Epilogue - The Antlers # Lolita - Lana Del Rey # Love Is Broken - Mackenzie Phillips # The World is Ugly - My Chemical Romance # Skyfall - Adele # Conscious - BROODS # Bring Me To Life - Evanescence # City Of Angels - 30 Seconds to Mars # Here Comes The Sun - George Harrison EP Nacional Link no YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWHH4MlyXQQ&list=PL3LGyAT-6wyBp44vC2etq0x8-v2YSF1dr Link no Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/12145274247/playlist/09ec0p4kDrpeiqWCl46XiL # Geni e o Zepelim - Chico Buarque # Amei te Ver - Tiago Iorc # Mais Uma Vez - Renato Russo # Amianto - Supercombo # Sol de Paz - Strike # Lanterna dos Afogados - Os Paralamas do Sucesso # Infinito - Fresno # Maria, Maria - Elis Regina Músicas por capítulo Link no YouTube: Link no Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/12145274247/playlist/6lf1yHxG8OfydcRZrWf7qu Capítulo 2: Kids * Paper Planes - M.I.A. * Geni e o Zepelim - Chico Buarque * Clint Eastwood - Gorillaz * Kids - Mikky Ekko Capítulo 3: A Águia, a Cobra e a Raposa * Peacock - Katy Perry * Demons - Imagine Dragons * Heroes - David Bowie Capítulo 4: Me Ajude a Fechar os Olhos * A Realistic Logical Ideologist - Nightcore * Bad Karma - Ida Maria * Cold - Meg Myers * Toumei Answer - JubyPhonic * Help Me Close My Eyes - Those Dancing Days Capítulo 5: Simpatia pelo Demônio * The Man Comes Around - Johnny Cash Capítulo 6: Degeneração * Amei te Ver - Tiago Iorc * Coming for You - The Offspring * Mais Uma Vez - Renato Russo Capítulo 7: Segredos de Família * Pompeii - Bastille Capítulo 9: M u r p h y s_l o v e * Mad World - Gary Jules Capítulo 10: A Dama Maculada * Amianto - Supercombo * The Silence - Bastille * Free The Animal - Sia * Monsters - Ruelle Capítulo 11: A Abelha e o Ferrão * The Only Exception - Paramore * She's Not Me - Madonna * Here Comes The Sun - George Harrison * Judas - Lady Gaga * Dope - Lady Gaga Capítulo 12: Blow Me (One Last Kiss) * Exile Vilify - The National * Glitter In The Air - Pink * Cologne - Alexz Johnson * Morning - Lucy Schwartz * Heavy Heart - Gabrielle Aplin * DJ, Ease My Mind - Niki & The Dove * Unravelling - Alexz Johnson * Spanish Sahara - Foals Capítulo 13: Livrai-nos do Mal * TALK ME DOWN - Troye Sivan * Take Me To Church - Hozier * This Is The New Year - A Great Big World Capítulo 14: Boa Noite, Mamãe * Fight Song - Rachel Platten * Dreams on Fire - A. R. Rahman * Breathe Into Me - RED * Bloody Mary - Lady Gaga Capítulo 15: Things We Lost in The Fire * So Small - Carrie Underwood Capítulo 16: Alma de Vidro * Sol de Paz - Strike * SWIMMING POOLS - Troye Sivan Capítulo 17: O Atirador Solitário * Epilogue - The Antlers Capítulo 18: Cabo do Medo * DESTROYA - My Chemical Romance * Lanterna dos Afogados - Os Paralamas do Sucesso * Lolita - Lana Del Rey * Seven Devils - Florence + The Machine Capítulo 19: The BlackJack/Capítulo 20: A Promessa * Auld Lang Syne - Canção típica * Never Gonna Be Alone - Nickelback * I Could Live With Dying Tonight - Emma-Lee * Wicked Game - Chris Isaak * World of Chances - Demi Lovato * Love Is Broken - Mackenzie Phillips * Running With The Wolves - AURORA * I Promise You I Will - Depeche Mode Capítulo 21: WHY SO SERIOUS? * Stars - Alessia Cara * The World is Ugly - My Chemical Romance Capítulo 22: Paranoia * Infinito - Fresno * Take Your Time - Sam Hunt * Maior Que As Muralhas - Fresno Capítulo 23: Era Uma Vez * Stitches - Shawn Mendes * Skyfall - Adele * No One Is Alone - Anna Kendrick e James Corden Capítulo 24: Eu Pequei, Purifica-me! * Never Alone - Lady Antebellum * Conscious - BROODS Capítulo 25: O Efeito Apófis * Scars - Tove Lo * Bring Me To Life - Evanescence * City Of Angels - 30 Seconds to Mars Capítulo 26: Wild Horses * Wild Horses - The Rolling Stones Músicas Extras * Maria, Maria - Elis Regina (Tema da personagem Maria - Escolhida pelo criador) Categoria:Trilhas Sonoras Categoria:Premonição Chronicles 3